A Day in the Life
by loveheart89
Summary: Steve and Catherine have a four year old Daughter, Amelia. Find out all about the fun, laughs and scrapes they get into in this series of one shots! Drama/Humor/Family
1. Chapter 1: Teddy Bears Picnic

Hi all!

I've always loved the idea of Steve and Catherine's having kids together and knew Steve would love a Princess to spoil so here it is.

Hope you like it, and don't forget to favourite, follow and review! More to come!

Amy x

* * *

**Teddy Bears Picnic**

"Catch, Daddy, catch!" squealed little four year old Amelia McGarrett, racing around the back yard with a smile on her face that matched her daddy's perfectly after throwing the football in his direction.

Amelia watched carefully as her Daddy ran for the football with a smile on her face, a smile that was ready to burst into laughter from watching her Daddy as he fell to the ground with the football and pretended to wrestle with it.

"You're silly, Daddy!"

"Are not!" Steve replied, smiling at his Daughter and sticking his tongue out at her in a playful fashion, standing up and holding the football close to his chest and looking to his girl's adorable awaiting expression.

"Are too, I'll tell Mommy!" Amelia ran towards her Daddy with her arms stretched out and jumped for the ball just as her Daddy lifted it above his head, playing keep-away.

"Daddy, stop it, I wanna play", Amelia knew that her Daddy was only playing but it didn't mean she wanted the ball any less. Steve could see the frustration in his girl's chocolate coloured eyes; the same eyes that matched her Mommy's and he lowered the ball from over his head with a sly smile.

"Ready then?" he asked, poised with the football, ready to throw it for his Daughter to catch.

"Yeah, yeah, go, go!"

Steve threw the ball as far as he could down the back yard and out towards the beach and the water and smiling when he saw Amelia running as fast as her little legs would carry her out towards the sand to pick up the ball after it landed just short of the water. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have a beautiful Daughter that looked just like her Mother with her dark eyes and chocolate coloured hair but had his temperament and personality. His Daughter was a diamond in the rough and he couldn't wait to see what she got up to next, as spontaneous as her Daddy.

It was then that Amelia spotted a figure coming out from the side of the house, somebody coming around the side gate and into the back yard with her and Daddy. Then she recognised the blonde mop of hair that was slicked back as usual.

"Danno!" she shouted happily, putting the football down and running back up the back yard with her arms held out playfully. Amelia would always say that Danno was her best friend, as well as Grace.

"Mia!" Danno shouted back playfully, bending down with his arms out too and almost landed with a thud when Amelia ran into him at almost full speed and then wrapping his arms around the little four year old. Steve failed to recognise that anybody had come into see him, so heavily involved with playing with his girl and letting his guard down on his days off from work. He always loved weekends to spend with family and friends without worrying about any cases to work on and solve.

"Danno, hey. Didn't know you were coming over, man", Steve smiled and patted Danny calmly on the upper arm as a friendly greeting.

"What? I can't come over and see my favourite adopted Niece whenever I want?" Danny smirked in Steve's direction while Amelia still held onto him when she grabbed onto his hand.

"Didn't say you couldn't, s'good to see you", Steve replied.

"Me and Daddy played football", Amelia said happily, looking up at Danny's handsome face and then looking up at her Daddy with a cheeky grin, showing her off her delicate smile that Steve loved and recognised so much, she definitely had his smile.

"Really? Score any touch downs?" Danny asked, smiling at Steve's Daughter.

"Not yet, cause Daddy throwed it too far and then he always catches me", Amelia pouted and stuck her bottom lip out but knew she always enjoyed playing with Daddy, no matter what it was.

"Aw c'mon, Steven, you have to give her a chance. She's no Rambo like you, not yet any how", Danny chirped, knowing how Steve can be a little rough and tumble sometimes, even with his Daughter, but with the best of intentions.

"Aw, Danny, you know she's a tough cookie", Steve added, bent down to Amelia's level and wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders and hugging her to his side.

"Anyway, speaking of Rambo, where's Ramboette?" Danny asked, wondering where Catherine was.

"She's gone out for lunch with her Mom, decided to have me and Mia a Daddy/Daughter day… but I see that's kind of turned into a Daddy/Daughter/Danno day now", Steve could see Amelia's face light up at the thought.

"You bet! I love this little squirt", Danny grinned and ruffled Amelia's hair playfully to which she started squirming and trying to straighten her hair back out and smooth it down to which Steve laughed admiringly.

"So like your Mother", Amelia grinned at hearing this and wished her Mommy would come home soon.

"Where's Grace?" Amelia asked curiously, looking up at Danny quizzically.

"She's on a camping trip this weekend, Sweetheart. I'm sure you'll see her next week".

"I miss Grace; I haven't sawed her for ages".

"We'll you've got me and your Super SEAL Dad", Danny spoke to Amelia calmly, trying to bring her around from her idea of missing Grace and to focus on the present.

"How about we built a fort in the livingroom, Mi?" Steve asked his baby girl, knowing she loved to build a fort and tents and pretend to hide.

"Yeah! I want to do that!"

Steve knew that would turn his Daughter's frown upside down, changing her attention to something she found entertaining. He was glad that four year olds could be so easily distracted.

"C'mon then. What do we need?" Steve always loved to hear his Daughter giving the order so gave her the opportunity to tell him and Danny what she needed and wanted in order to build their fort.

"Eeemmmm….." Amelia thought carefully, holding her index finger to her bottom lip, "The couch and pillows and….oh and sheets and all my teddy bears!" Amelia giggled when she mentioned her teddy bears, knowing that Daddy and Danny would have to play too.

"Teddy bears? Really?" Danny asked, looking to Steve and then to Amelia, flashbacks of Grace as a four year old coming back to him and being forced to play with teddies.

"Lighten up, Danno", Steve smirked and quickly followed Amelia as she ran back into the house, Steve guessed to grab her teddies.

Into the livingroom Steve watched as Amelia ran upstairs to her pink bedroom and knew she would be back down any moment with her arms full of as many of her teddies as she could carry. He knew he would have to move the two sofas until they were touching each other for the sheets to place over, to create that tent effect that Amelia loved so much. Together Amelia and Daddy had created so many forts together; large ones and little ones and they always had fun, even with Mommy telling them to be careful and to not wreck the furniture. Where was the fun in not being a little dangerous?

"Give me a hand, Danny. We need to get the sofas together"

Danny looked to Steve like he had two heads, wondering how a man of his status could be so easily wrapped around a four year old girl's fingers but then remembered how Grace could easily get him to do everything any anything too.

"You really are an animal, Steve, but I can see why Mia loves it, she's a miniature version of you… but better looking", Danny smirked playfully in Steve's direction.

"Yeah, you're right, especially since she's Cath's double."

"Excuse me… what was that? You're actually admitting I'm right for once?"

Steve grinned and then heard Amelia racing back downstairs, "Just help me move the couch."

Even happier now, Danny grabbed onto the end of the couch and helped Steve to lift it over into the centre of the room just as they heard a loud thud and tumble and then an ear-splitting high pitched cry that filled the room quicker than any of the men could turn to look to each other.

Looking towards the bottom of the staircase, Steve and Danny both saw the array of teddies that were scattered across the floor now and a hurt and crying Amelia lying amongst them after she had fallen down the stairs.

"Mia!" Steve called to his Daughter and ran quickly over to her and helped her to sit up, being careful and handling the four year old gently. He then noticed the blood that was escaping her mouth and running slightly along her chin, "Are you alright, Sweetheart? What happened?"

"I… I felled, Daddy, I felled", Amelia hiccupped and bubbled just as her Daddy picked her up in his strong arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'll fetch the first aid kit", Danny said carefully, watching Amelia carefully. She seemed okay, just upset and disorientated.

"Thanks, Danny", Steve appreciated Danny being there while he held onto his baby girl, trying to calm her down, "Ssshhhh, it's okay. You need to be more careful", Steve held Amelia tightly and carefully, smoothing her hair over and looking to her lip and rubbing his thumb across her chin causing Amelia to wince.

"I hurted my teeth, Daddy", Amelia sobbed and touched her lip with her index finger, "It's sore!" she continued to bubble and hiccup, trying to be brave.

"Let me see, hold on and we'll sit down", Steve carried Amelia over to the sofa, where he sat down, holding his Daughter in his lap, keeping his arm tightly around her little waist just as Danny came back from the kitchen with the small green fabric case and put it into the arm of the sofa next to Steve and Mia.

"Is she alright?" Danny asked awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable around a crying and upset little girl that wasn't his own.

Checking Amelia out, Steve held her arms and checked her elbows which were fine and only one of her knees were scraped slightly from the wooden stairs. As gently as he could, he used his thumb to pull down Amelia's bottom lip to look at her gum and saw a cut on the inside of her lip caused by her front teeth while falling down the stairs.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, just a bad cut on her mouth. Can you hand me a wet wipe?"

"Daddy… I want Mommy," Amelia hiccupped once more and looked up at her Daddy's intense blue eyes as Danny opened the first aid kit and took out a few wet wipes from the packet inside, handing them to Steve who then thumbed down Amelia's bottom lip again and patted at the inside of her mouth, cleaning her cut and wiping some of the blood from around her lip.

"Want me to phone her for you?" Steve asked, looking at his Daughter's upset face, he knew she wouldn't be in any mood now to play at building forts, but maybe another day.

Amelia nodded carefully, her redness of her flushed cheeks slowly fading.

"I want Mommy to come home".

"Alright, I'll tell her", Steve pulled his cell from the front pocket of his navy jeans and dialled Catherine quickly, holding onto Amelia still and looking up at Danny who had a strange smirk on his face. It only took a few rings for Catherine to answer.

"Steve…hey, what's up?"

"Hey Cath… Mia wanted you to come home, she's had a bit of an accident…", However, before Steve could finish his sentence Catherin butted in.

"What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"As I was saying, yes she's fine, she fell down the stairs, she's cut her lip but she'll be fine. She's asking for you to come home".

"Good… but how is it she always ends up bruised when I leave her alone with you?" Catherin's tone was light-hearted with an edge of laughter, Steve and Amelia always managed to end up in sticky situations, "I'll be home soon, I'll bring Mom with me, she hasn't seen Mia for a while".

"Okay, see you soon, love you".

"Love you too, Sailor".

Steve shut off his phone and put it back into his pocket and looked up at Danny who still had that look on his face like he was going to start laughing any moment.

"You're face will stay like that, y'know".

"It's just nice to see you so… so human for a change. That girl has you wrapped around her fingers", Danny smirked and smiled in Amelia's direction who had been stuck to her Daddy's side since she fell from the stairs, he didn't blame her, every little girl wants their Dad after they've hurt themselves, he found that out with Grace almost every day and week he could see her.

"and she always will have me wrapped around her fingers", Steve replied with a small smile and leaned down to kiss the top of Amelia's head.

Mia smiled and lifted her hand out palm first towards Danny, feeling better now, and grinned when Danno high fived her back.


	2. Chapter 2: Cowboys & Indians

Hi again!

Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate it all (:

I hope you enjoy this little installment too, I love reading all your reviews, keep it up!

If there's any ideas you want in the next few, I can try to incorporate them too.

Amy x

**Cowboys & Indians**

Another bright sunny day and little four year old Amelia McGarrett was sitting on the sofa in the livingroom, staring at a blank, switched off TV with only her own reflection visible on the hollow screen. Dressed up in the red dress that her Grammy loved on her with her red jelly shoes to match and her blue back-pack clinging to her tiny frame as it hung delicately from her shoulders. As much as she loved her Grammy and Pappy Rollins she wanted to go with Mommy and Daddy to work instead of being with her Grandparents for most of the day. She always loved when she got to see her Mommy and Daddy's office at work and meet the rest of the team they work with, they always spoiled her. Amelia was always fascinated with the 'super computer' as she calls it or the 'swipey computer' from watching her Ohana using it from time to time when she would visit the office. She knows never to touch it without asking, at least most of the time.

Amelia was a little upset that she had to spend the whole day with Grammy and Pappy while her Mommy and Daddy went to work after they had been called in unexpectedly for a meeting about a case they were working on. Amelia never knew what it meant when Mommy and Daddy were working on a case but she knew they helped lots of people and put the bad guys in jail. She was still sleepy from the previous night and it was only 7am still as she sat on the sofa, listening to her parents talking and rustling around the house, gathering things they would need. She remained unusually quiet, staring into space and yawned loudly.

"Wow Princess, that was a big yawn", Catherine said gently with a playful tone in Amelia's direction just as she sat down next to her on the sofa for a moment and wrapped her arms lovingly around her Daughter in a careful hug.

"I wanna go you with you, Mommy" Amelia uttered with a whining pitch to her tiny voice.

"I know you do, Sweetheart, but Mommy and Daddy are very busy today, and Grams and Pops are looking forward to seeing you".

"But I want to stay with you", Amelia started to kick her feet moodily against the front of the sofa.

"I don't want to go away from you either, but sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to sometimes", Catherine tried to soothe her girl, hoping that she would forget about them leaving and more about staying with her Grandparents.

"No, Mommy, no", Amelia started to bubble and fuss, tears now threatening to spill from her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Mia, don't start, c'mon… where's your attitude? Are you still tired?" Catherine tried to cheer her Daughter up but it seemed that Amelia had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

"I want to go to work with you and Daddy!"

Sighing, Catherine hated to make Amelia do something she didn't want to and started to wonder if she could bring her Daughter with her to work, she had done so before and it didn't so much harm, other than when Amelia managed to mess things up a little but it was always something that could be cleaned and tidied.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll speak with Daddy".

"Speak to me about what?" Steve asked as he came back into the livingroom from cleaning up in the kitchen, pocketing his important cell into his cargos, "What's wrong with Mia?"

"She's determined that she's not going to see my Mom and Dad, she wants to come with us".

Walking over to Mia while she sat on the sofa with tired teary eyes, Steve knelt down in front of her, placing his left hand over his girl's knee and looking up at her beautiful little eyes. He knows that Amelia can have separation issues at times and is showing the anxiety that comes with that exact issue.

"Mia, you know we have to go to work. You've been to see Gram and Pop before."

"Please, Daddy, please. I'll be good…. Please?" Amelia continued with her whining tone, tears threatening to spill, making her gaze meet her Daddy.

Sighing, Steve knew that he couldn't say no to his Daughter when she was upset like this and he and Cath had taken her to work before…

"Okay, you can come but you better promise to be good", Steve was happy when he saw his girl's frown turn upside down and a happier expression cross her innocent face.

"Thank you, Daddy", Mia felt a little happier and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her Daddy's neck who then proceeded to lift her up in her pretty dress. Settled on her Daddy's hip now, she looked towards her Mommy.

"Let's go then. I'll call Mom and Dad and let them know their Granddaughter is as stubborn as her Daddy", Catherine smiled and walked ahead towards the front door.

"Hey! cheap shot", Steve knew that he could be stubborn but would never admit it but could definitely see himself in Amelia too.

It wasn't long until Steve had buckled Amelia into the back seat of the car, settling her into her booster seat and kissing the top of her head in an affectionate manner just as Catherine came up behind him and stole the car keys from his back pocket, sliding them out carefully and holding them tightly in her hand before running around to the driver's side and opening the door with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey, not fair" Steve smirked back when he watched Catherine jumping the driver's side, closing the door and starting the engine with a loud purr. He always felt lost when somebody else got to drive but if it was Cath he would allow her to this time. Jumping into the passenger seat, he buckled himself in and allowed Catherine to drive to the palace.

Pulling up outside their place of work, Steve and Catherine got out of the car and Steve opened the door for Amelia when he noticed that she was sound asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and shallow. Looking up over the car at Catherine, he put his index finger to his lips.

"She fell asleep already".

"You're kidding".

"Nope, look", Steve unbuckled Mia from her seat and gently lifted her out with her blue backpack still attached to her back. He held her tightly and placed her head onto his shoulder, still sleeping soundly.

When they got up to their floor, Steve could feel Mia stirring when she lifted her head her from his shoulder and blinking her bleary eyes just as they all got into the main area of the floor.

"Hey, morning", Chin called out to them as they came through the door and noticed Amelia looking straight at him with a tired smile.

"Uncle Chin!" Amelia held her smile and held her arms out towards him, her voice still sleepy while she was handed over to Chin from her Daddy's arms.

"How's my favourite girl?" Chin asked playfully, holding Amelia in his arms, settling her on his hip when she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"I'm okay… can I go see the swipey computer?"

"Mia, you know that's not a toy, there's a lot of important information we need on that computer", Chin replied, hoping that he wouldn't disappoint the little girl too much.

"But I'll be careful"

Steve knew that his little girl would keep on whining until she got her own way which was how she usually got her own way but not this time, he would have to put his foot down sooner or later.

"Mia, no. You can go get your dolls that you left here last time", Steve wanted to get to work on their latest case and, as much as he loved his Daughter, had to put his foot down.

"C'mon, we'll go find your dolls, Sweetheart", Catherine said and taking Amelia from Chin and settling her feet on the floor, taking her hand and leading her through the room and into Steve's office to help find the two dolls she had left last time they both had to bring her to work with them. Catherine knew they were in the top drawer of Steve's desk.

"Go look in your Daddy's desk", Catherine urged Amelia with a smile on her face and looking behind her to see Chin and Steve by the Smart computer and with several files open in front of them already.

Mia ran over to her Daddy's desk that was always neat and tidy and found the top drawer, pulled at the handle and found it locked which left and confused look on Amelia's face, looking up at her Mommy with a questionable expression.

"It's locked"

"Oh, I have the key here", Catherine reached for the car keys in her pocket and knew they had Steve's office keys with them too. Just as Catherine unlocked the drawer for her Daughter, she looked up when she saw Steve coming into the room and looking at her with a serious expression.

"You've got to come see this; ops will come in handy for it".

Catherine could tell she was wanted so soon and stepped outside of the room, following Steve over to the Smart table just as Kono came in through the main doors to start her day of work. Catherine could tell she had been surfing so early with her wet hair tied in a bun.

"Morning!" Catherine said cheerfully, pocketing the keys she used to get the drawer in Steve's office open.

"Morning", replied Kono. "What have we got?" she wanted to get down to business with the case they were working on a soon the team minus a late Danny were organising new leads to finishing up the case.

Amelia looked at the team working through the glass wall and decided to look for her dolls and opened the drawer, pulling it out lightly without much noise. There they were; her two Barbie dolls that she had left in the office before lying in the drawer. With a smile she picked them up happily, one in each hand. Then she noticed something else, something black but shiny. It was one of Daddy's special guns that he used to kill the bad guys. Amelia knew it was something that she shouldn't touch but she really couldn't help herself and she put her dolls onto the top of Daddy's desk and reached into the drawer and picked up the gun in her little hands, it was much heavier than she thought!

Pointing the gun and pretending to fire it, making shooting noises and pretending that she was her Mommy out on the field; Amelia thought it was fun to play with something she knew she wasn't supposed to touch.

A few seconds later Danny came wandering into the office with a wave at his team and his mouth full of his morning donut too, carrying the large white box full of extra donuts for the team, should they choose to help themselves.

"Morning….calorie filled donut anyone?" he asked with a small smile, opening the box and showing the array of differently coloured and flavour filled donuts.

"Oh, I'll have a chocolate one", Catherine exclaimed happily, reaching into the box and taking her chosen donut.

It was then that Danny looked over to Steve's office and caught a glance of the mop of dark brown hair that belonged to little Amelia and a smile crossed his face.

"You brought in the Princess?" more of a rhetorical question, Danny moved quickly and walked into Steve's office, hoping that Amelia would take one of the donuts too, she always did and it always had to be a strawberry or pink one. Just as Danny entered Steve's office, his blue eyes were wide when he realised what Amelia was holding in her delicate hands.

"Mia! Put that down, right now!" He almost dropped the precious box of donuts but quickly manoeuvred himself and placed them down on Steve's desk.

Mia got such a fright when she heard Danny's voice that she dropped the gun and looked up at Danny with her wide eyes, knowing that she was in trouble now.

"Where did you get that?" Danny asked with a serious tone, reaching to the floor slowly and keeping his eyes on Mia still who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He could see that Amelia was reluctant to answer him but kept his gaze on her until she would answer him, "Well?"

"In the drawer with my dollies", she answered quietly, her voice timid and pointing to the open drawer.

"Hey Steve, Cath, get in here!" Danny called out, hoping that they would hurry.

Within seconds, Steve and Catherine found themselves in Steve's office and neither of them knew why Amelia looked so upset until they saw the gun twirling around Danny's fingers with a gruff look across his face.

"Danny, what are you doing with my gun?" Steve asked, he didn't quite understand why was going on until he looked at Catherine who quickly out her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Danny. I forgot; Steve distracted me with the case. I opened the drawer to look for Mia's dolls".

"Your Girlfriend left your Daughter to play with your gun. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Steve looked to Catherine who looked incredibly guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. It won't happen ever again, I wasn't thinking".

"I hope not. Cath, please try to be more careful", Steve knew it was an accident and a mistake and he wasn't going to hold it against Catherine, he couldn't be angry with the woman he adored and loved with all his heart.

Steve then ran over to Amelia who had remained quiet the whole time, unsure of the situation. Steve picked her up in his strong arms, held her close and kissed the top of her head and kept his hand on her head in comfort and looked heartily into her eyes.

"You know you're not allowed to touch Daddy's work things. This is why we wanted you to stay with Gram and Pop, because you always get into so much mischief".

Catherine soon took the gun from Danny's hand and took the keys from her pocket and placed the gun back in the drawer and locked it up again and saw Mia's dolls lying on the desk, picked them up and handed them to Amelia who took them gingerly in her little hands, a solemn look on her face and then she looked to at Steve.

"Why did you put her dolls in with your gun in the first place?"

"Because her dolls are as precious to her as my gun is to me", Steve smiled and looked to Amelia who nodded her head enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Girl Hero

**Hi! **

**just want to thank you all again for the reviews, favourites and follows, it makes my day knowing that people like to read my stories and want to read more!**

**hope you all like this one too, but be warned it get rated M for this one for the first part!**

* * *

**Little Girl Hero**

"Oh God! Steve…do that again!"

"Anything… you want… Babe", Steve loved every minute with his girl and when tucked under their bed sheets, their bodies connected in the only way they knew how, it made it even better. Next to spending time with his Daughter, making love with Catherine was the best thing in the world. One of the only people he knew how to be completely himself around.

It had been days since he and Catherine had been able to be like this and he took every second to take his time, holding his woman tightly, caressing her legs, her hips, kissing that spot on her collar bone that she loved so much. He knew how to please her and he was going to make sure he pleased her. Hearing her sigh in ecstasy was one of the best sounds and her could see that she was biting her lower lip to try and stop herself from calling out loudly as he kissed his way from her neck, to her beautiful perfect breasts, down her stomach and ever lower, holding onto her thighs and keeping her pinned to the bed as he made love to his girl. Hovering over Catherine, he looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, trying to keep her focused, their breathing out of sync and getting quicker by the second.

"Stay… with me, Cat", Steve lifted his right hand and held it to the side of her delicate face, lowering his head and kissing his woman passionately and feeling lightheaded in an amazing way, losing his breath through kisses, "I…love…you…so…much", he stopped between every word to add more brief kisses down her neck and jerked in surprise when Catherine's arms wrapped around him again and pulled her down closer to him, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other and Catherine reached to kiss him even more passionately than before.

"I love…. You…too", Catherine said breathlessly, running her hands through Steve's raven hair and pulling his head closer to her face, kissing him with hunger, love and passion, the heat between them growing, Steve catching Catherine's long dark hair between his masculine fingers as he kissed his girl deeply…..

The whole time little four year old Amelia had been asleep in her comfortable bed cuddled up tightly with her favourite teddy bear. She had been put to bed earlier that night after developing a fever and burning up, her cheeks rosy and with a small sweat breaking out on her forehead. Little Amelia was sick and Steve and Catherine wrapped her up tightly with as many blankets around her as possible to help her sweat out her fever as she slept. Both Catherine and Steve felt horrible that their baby girl had to be sick and if she wasn't any better by the morning then they would take her to a Doctor at the Tripler medical centre, they hoped it wasn't any more serious than a stomach bug.

The fever developing in Amelia's little body left her with a very upsetting nightmare as she slept deeply, her breathing shallow and slow. She was frightened by the bad man that she heard Daddy talking about with Mommy, eavesdropping when she wasn't supposed to, listening to the adults talking, dreaming that she couldn't find her Mommy and Daddy and that there was a bad man after her too with nobody to protect her, not even her favourite Danno. Amelia hadn't experienced a nightmare quite like this before and it seemed like she couldn't wake up, the goodness seemed so far away, Mommy and Daddy seemed miles away, even though they were next door to her own little pink bedroom.

Suddenly Amelia's hazel eyes were wide, waking herself from her nightmare that she willed herself from and she started to cry quietly, salty tears running down her innocent and flushed face, feeling hot, constricted and sticky. She wished Mommy and Daddy were there to hug her and tell her everything was okay, waking up in the dark hadn't made anything any better for the little girl.

"Daddy….?" She asked out to the darkness of her bedroom, calling out for him and didn't receive an answer, "Mommy…?" No answer.

Amelia decided that she was going to be brave and she had to find Mommy and Daddy on her own and wriggling from her array of blankets she started to cough and sniffle, the flu catching up with her. She felt sore and stiff but nothing was going to stop that little girl from finding her Mommy and Daddy.

Tip-toeing across her bedroom, feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded she wanted to know that her Mommy and Daddy were next door to her bedroom and that they hadn't been hurt by the bad man in her nightmare. Reaching her door that had been half way closed she grabbed delicately onto the side of it and pushed it opened further and ventured out into the hallway and could hear somebody, she wasn't sure who but it sounded strange to her. Blinking her tired bleary eyes, she rubbed them with her fists and walked over to her Mommy and Daddy's closed bedroom door and gave it a little nudge. It didn't move. That was odd. She gave the door another little push. It didn't move. It was then she heard what she thought was somebody crying, calling out loudly or screaming quietly, she wasn't sure! It was a very peculiar situation and she hadn't heard this before, trying to figure out what it was from behind the closed door. She knew it had to be Mommy when she heard her call out her Daddy's name. Maybe Mommy was in trouble too! Maybe the bad man from her nightmare had come into the house and got into her Mommy and Daddy's bedroom but maybe Mommy had lost Daddy and was calling out for him, trying to find him too!

Uneasy on her little feet, Amelia wobbled slightly from the dizziness that came over her, feeling hot and her breathing was starting to get wheezy. Putting out both hands against the door, Amelia have it another nudge, but harder than before and at last! The door opened! It had unhinged enough to open to a crack and quietly, Amelia stepped into the room, pushing the door open further to allow herself in.

Looking to the bed in at the top in the middle of the room, Amelia could see somebody moving but she was sure what she was looking at and then she heard her Mommy's voice calling out her Daddy's name again.

"Oh God! Steve!" There it was again.

Amelia wished she wasn't sick so she could fight off the man that appeared to be hurting her Mommy. She couldn't seem to get that horrible nightmare from her mind, the feeling of isolation and having no Mommy and Daddy nearby to protect her. Now that she could hear her Mommy in her bed she decided it was time for her to protect Mommy too. She could hear a man's gruff voice too, a voice that sounded breathless, he looked to be wrestling with her Mommy and it frightened Amelia but she took her initiative and ran towards the bed, careful not to trip up on anything that was scattered across the floor.

Jumping up on the bed, Amelia jumped onto the back of the man who she thought was hurting her Mommy only to hear a different kind of scream, a surprised scream.

"Mia!" Catherine yelled in surprise, scrambling to compose herself and holding the bed sheets across her body just as Steve had done.

"Mia, what….? Calm down!" Steve too scrambled from Catherine and pulled the bed sheets across his body, wondering how Amelia could have possibly heard them when they were trying their best to keep quiet, but couldn't help but let out the odd groan or pleasurable sigh a little louder than normal at times. Steve tried to catch his Daughter before she fell from the bed and grabbed onto her little fists as they tried to swing at him.

"You're a bad man, you hurt Mommy!" Amelia was still adamant that this man was the bad man from her dream. The fever was really starting to get to her.

Catherine looked to Steve, a little embarrassed that Amelia had to witness them in the act. She hoped Amelia didn't understand what she had witnessed.

"I didn't hurt your Mommy, Mia, it's Daddy", Steve held onto his girl, holding onto her shoulders and keeping her steady, looking into her glassy eyes.

A little shocked still that her Daughter made her way into the room and into a compromising situation, Catherine was speechless, she didn't quite know what to say but she could see that Amelia didn't look well at all.

"Mia… sweetheart. Mommy's okay", Catherine reached over and held her hand over Amelia's forehead and could feel how hot she was and then reached over to turn her bedside light on, the room filled with a dull yellowness, "Steve, she's really burning up. I don't like this… she's delusional".

Catherine pulled Amelia gently into her arms, trying to keep the sheets up across her naked body, a little deflated that her time with Steve had been cut short. She watched while Steve held the bed sheets across the bottom half of his body, leaned over the bed and searched for his shorts that had been tossed on the floor in their moment of passion and tried to get them back on under the sheets.

"But there was a bad man", Amelia tried to use her excuses but she was becoming tired, her eyes closing slowly and snapping them back open to look at her Mommy who looked worried. She quickly looked into her Daddy's eyes when she was passed over to him while her Mommy then scrambled to find her clothes that were left on the bedroom floor, putting her shorts and shirt back on.

"There's no bad man, you're okay, Mia, you're safe", Steve tried to soothe his little girl but it seemed that she wasn't aware of her surroundings, her cheeks flushed and her forehead was sweating. Steve knew this had to be bad virus and looked to his bedside clock, 11:48pm.

"We should take her to the hospital, Steve", Catherine added, watching Amelia carefully.

"Or I could call Max?" Steve asked, knowing that he would trust that man better than some strange Doctor at the hospital.

"Steve, we don't really need to bother Max at this time of night…."

"Trust me, we won't be bothering him, the guy stays up all night half the time. He's helped us out a lot with cases much later than this".

"Okay… if you think we won't be bothering him", Catherine admitted defeat and took Amelia back from Steve and held her in her arms, tucking her hair behind her ears and willing her back to sleep, "I haven't seen her sick like this before, Steve", Catherine said, leaning her head down and listening to Amelia's breathing, it was shallow and her breath was hotter than normal. She watched Steve looking up Max's number on his phone and dialling.

"Max, hey… could come down to check on Mia…we think she's really sick".

"You Daughter is sick, Commander? What are her symptoms?"

Steve looked to Catherine and then to Amelia who was lying lazily in her Mother's arms.

"She has a fever, she's really hot…eh… she's quite limp but I'm not sure, she has glassy eyes. I think her breathing's not as it should be too".

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Well, she… I don't know, it'll sound ridiculous, but we think she's hallucinating, she just tried to attack me a minute ago; calling me a bad man that she thinks was trying to hurt Cath".

"Thank you, Steven. I'll be over as soon as possible".

It wasn't long until Max had arrived at the McGarrett home, carrying a small black briefcase with him, knocking on the front door politely. By the time Max has arrived both Steve and Catherine had managed to compose themselves and get properly dressed. Steve had carried Amelia down to the livingroom and placed her gently onto the couch, a pillow under her head. Steve hoped that Max knew what was wrong with Amelia and knew how to fix it. His little girl is usually full of life and energy and she was lying on the couch now, barely moving with a fever that would top most of them. She hadn't said anything in almost fifteen minutes which was unusual too, always the chatter box.

"Thank you for coming, Max", Steve said quietly as to not disturb Amelia, opening the door and allowing Max inside.

"Not at all, Commander. Anything for Amelia… where is she, may I ask?"

"She's over here, Max", Catherine called, waving him over while she sat beside Mia, stroking her hair softly.

Walking over beside the couch, Max put down his briefcase and knelt down and reached out for Amelia who turned to look at him with a sad expression on her pretty face.

"Miss Amelia, I can see you are not feeling very well?"

Max went into his briefcase and took out an electronic ear thermometer and carefully took Amelia's temperature to assess the extent of her fever.

"102.3 degrees", he concluded, settling the thermometer down and he smiled cheerfully at Amelia while she longingly looked at him and then started coughing, a hearty hoarse cough and pushing herself up on the pillow, "I suspect the flu, I suggest putting Miss Amelia back into her bed and covering her up, allow her to sweat out the virus".

"You think it's just the flu?" Catherine asked, worried about her little girl.

"Yes, certainly. She had the classic symptoms and judging by the fever she should recover in a few days time. Perhaps you could try some children's Tylenol".

"We'll try that, we have some in the bathroom, thank you, Max", Steve was grateful that it wasn't any more serious than the flu.

"I do hope you feel better, Miss Amelia, but I must be going, there's "The Fly" marathon starting promptly", Max smiled and packed up his things and headed towards the door with Steve following close behind who opened the door for him.

"Thanks again for coming, Max. It's not every day my Daughter tries to attack me", Steve gave a little laugh, thinking of the nonsense that goes on inside the house at times, things you can laugh about afterwards.

"I can imagine that. Please contact me again if she does not recover after three days".

"Will do, Max. Thanks".

"Not a problem, goodbye, Commander".

"Bye Max".

With a goodbye and a brisk wave of his hand, Steve closed the door over and locked it with the keys again.

"Help me get her back to bed?" Catherine asked while trying to scoop a limp over heating little girl into her arms.

"Mommy…can I get a drink?" Amelia's little voice chirped up, opening her tired eyes further.

"Of course, Sweetheart. How about Daddy takes you to bed and I'll fill your special cup with some water?" Catherine handed Amelia gently over to Steve who held her tightly in his strong arms.

Steve carefully carried Amelia upstairs to the hallway and then into her bedroom where he placed her into her bed, handed her one of her teddy bears and covered her up with her blankets and Catherine came wandering in with Amelia's drink in her favourite purple cup with her name on it.

"Here you are, just take a small drink", Catherine handed Amelia her water and she took a small sip and handed the cup back where Catherine placed it onto her bedside table.

"Time to go back to sleep now, you'll feel better in the morning and we'll sort things out then", Steve kissed the top of his Daughter's head and helped her to lie down, covered her up and smiled at Catherine.

It wasn't long until Steve and Catherine were back in their own bed and Steve turned to look at the time 12:58am and turned to look at Catherine, she was so sexy and beautiful, "Want to pick up where we left off?" he asked playfully, looking at Catherine longingly and placing his hand on her thigh.

"I think we've had more than enough for tonight. You really want Mia to come in and attack you again?" Cath smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I guess you're right", Steve admitted defeat and reached over to turn the bedside light off and held out his arms for his woman.

Catherine quickly snuggled up into Steve's arms and chastely kissed him on the lips. Both Steve and Cath closed their eyes and willed sleep upon them, knowing that they would have their hands full soon with their sick little girl.


End file.
